A shot in The DARK
by Dark Aura Azalea
Summary: Suck at summarries still uploading WIP
1. Chapter 1

_**Hotaru (Firefly)**___

"_Talk"'Thoughts'__:: Flashbacks ::_Ningen - HumanYoukai - DemonBaka - StupidOnna WomanKitsune - FoxInuYoukai - Dog DemonOokami - WolfHanyou - Half Demon/Half HumanHotaru - FireflySengoku Jidai - Feudal EraGoshinboku - Sacred Treeaction**0ooo0** - Scene Change 

**Chapter OneSweet Sixteen**

"Father thank you!" an excited teen with red hair and blue eyes jumped up and down excitedly while talking to her father. He had just gotten off of the phone with her favorite bands record company, and they agreed to the price her father set. Her favorite band is playing at her birthday party! 'this is going to be so cool' she thought while imagining giving out invitations at her school with her best friend and scoffing all those prissy ningen bitches. 

There was not many beings with youkai blood in this time, and those with it are only allowed to befriend those with it for obvious reasons. There was a whole youkai underground, a network of youkai that govern themselves they do not interfere with ningen life. The government knows they exist and keeps a blind eye, they govern there own. 

"You're lucky the mutt knows the owner of her record company otherwise I would never had be able to get her. What is so special about that singer anyway Hotaru pst the name is not even that impressive" a tall man with dark hair tied high in a pony tail and deep blue eyes said to his oldest daughter. 

Kouga did not like the fact of having to chaperone a room full of hormonal teenagers, he found it quite annoying actually but he would grin and bare it. He hoped he was not the only adult that would come, he would invite the mutt, the mutt's older half brother, and the kit to accompany there kids he doubted if they would stay but who knows. Kouga could only hope! 

"I know daddy, thank you. I can not wait to tell Kimiko that Hotaru is singing at my sweet Sixteen Birthday party!" she said excitedly while clapping her hands in utter excitement. 

Fumiko (child of treasured beauty) looked at her father adoringly sometimes he could be the greatest father a girl could ask for! She makes a inward note to thank Kimiko's father Inuyasha for helping set it up, sometimes she just don't know why they dislike each other. She did remember hearing from someone it was about a girl but she never knew no one would talk of her. 

"You are aware you are well over 16 years old Fumiko." her father said amusedly while watching his daughters face turn from a huge smile to a frown. 

Kouga knew what she would say but he could not resist the jab she left open, he was always the playful type. He knew that after this little party he would never want to have another one, no way not how. Kouga knew that booking a famous band would cost a pretty penny but he hoped they were worth it, if not he will be sorely pissed! 

"yes I know father but that is the age everyone thinks I am at school, plus I was too young at 16 years I was still a pup" said Fumiko while crossing her hands across her chest while talking to her father. 

Sometimes he just makes her so mad! Ever since her mother died almost 200 years ago he threw himself into his work. She knew that was how he dealt with mothers death but maybe it was time he started to find a female and begin the healing process. 

**0ooo0**

"Higurashi" Kagome said answering her cell phone while sitting at her mother table at the shrine she grew up in while sipping on coffee. 

Kagome came home at least once a year to visit her mother and pay her respects to her long lost friends from the Sengoku Jidai. She now lives in the United States, her occupation demands it. She tried to stay within Japan and travel back and forth but it was starting to cost to much so she had to move to accommodate her job. Her mother was saddened but understood, she was proud that Kagome was moving on from her past. 

"Kagome?" said the man on the other end of her phone. 

"Mike? Ya it's me, what's up on at my families shrine in Japan?" Kagome answered while rolling her eyes while looking at her mother to tell her without words that it can get rather annoying. 

The record company Multimex that signed her have a habit of trying to keep tabs on her. She knew it was because she was one of the most sort after artist by other record companies and her contract was ending this year. She knew they had hopes of resigning her, she would only because they gave her the chance she wanted and she would stick with them because she was loyal. 

"Kagome 2 months on the 13th you are scheduled to play a private party. You will sing a minimum of 2 songs, you will also tell the others of the group when we are threw with this call ok?" he said to Kagome and she could just picture his expressions as he spoke as if she was there. 

"Next month? Why am I just learning of this now?" she asked kind of irritated and angry at not given a decent amount of time to plan for it. 

She hated when they think it is ok to do things like this like she has no life to plan around. She really didn't but they did not have to assume she did not. She was famous after all and could have any man, except for the one she really wanted. She can not believe how her life turned out just 5 short years ago she was trampling around Sengoku Jidai searching for the Shikon Jewel and Naraku. 

When they finally defeated the vile hanyou and the jewel was completed they returned to the village to make the wish to purify the jewel. 

_:: Flashback :: _

"_Have you thought of a wish child?" asked the older miko Kaede while stirring a pot of stew and looking at Kagome. _

"_I have thought of it yes, but I can not decide. It is hard to find a wish that will not be of a selfish nature." she said thoughtfully "I was thinking that maybe I was brought back here to save youkai, I mean why else would I have met some youkai I consider friends? I mean in my future I have yet to sense any youki, or any information that would alert me to how they just went extinct" Kagome said to Kaede while trying to think of a suitable wish for the tama. _

_Kagome knew a wish that would not be selfish and would actually hurt her. She could wish Kikyo back to life, flesh and blood. That was exactly what she did, Kikyo was brought back from the dead; Inuyasha and Kikyo mated not much later if Kagome had to guess. Once the wish was made the jewel did not disappear from the world it reentered her body and took her home, never to see her friends again. _

_:: Flashback End ::_

"Fine, I will return to America in a few days" Kagome stated to the man on the phone before closing the phone and ending the call. "mama" Kagome said while turning to her mother to speak with her. 

"I understand honey have a safe trip back to the Americas" her mother stated in understanding while washing the dishes from dinner. 

Her mother was really the best mother a girl could ask for! She understood what had to be done and did not make a fuss about it. 

"Thanks mom, I will come back again soon to finish the visit ok?" Kagome asked trying to make up for the fact she has to leave early. 

"Ok dear now why don't you go visit the Goshinboku then get ready to leave tomorrow so you don't have to rush" her mother stated in a motherly tone while smiling at her daughter 

Kagome walked to the Goshinboku and kneeled before it, there where several markers one for each of her friends. She turned to Miroku's first "Hey Miroku sorry I have not been around lately but it is not easy to travel back and forth ya know? My music career is going good, you would love my shows they make me dress provocatively and sing even more so. I wish you guys were here I miss you all so much. Well I am going to say hey to the rest of the gang now, rest in peace Miroku." Kagome said while her hands were in prayer and her eyes were closed while talking to her long gone friend. 

Kagome then turned to Sango the next marker "Hey Sango I hope you and Miroku had lots of babies ha ha I can already see the blush that would have accompanied that remark" she said with a smile "I do not have anyone special in my life as of yet. I did date a guy in my band for a little while but it did not work out, it never does. I can not be honest with anyone because of my past and because of this I can not give myself to anyone, ya you got it I am still a virgin. Pathetic right? All my friends are getting married and/or having children while I am still a virgin. Oh well no use in dwelling over something that can not be helped right? Oh I hope you had a wonderful full life you deserved nothing less you know! Well I am going to say hi to Shippo now so I will talk to you another time, rest in peace Sango I love you. You were the sister of my soul." Kagome said as a stray tear strained down her face before her hand came and whipped it clean. 

Kagome moved to Shippo's marker next one down from Sango's "hey Shippo, how is my favorite kitsune? I hope you had a nice life, I am sorry I missed seeing you grow up I hope you could forgive me. I Loved you as a son did you know that? I wish I did not have to leave but that is the way things went you know. I miss you my kit." Kagome said as another tear streamed down her cheek then whipped away while she kisses her hand then touches his marker. "Rest in peace Shippo" she said while she thought of the memory of her kit eating pokey. 

Kagome moved to Inuyasha's marker next one down from Shippo's "Hey baka hows my favorite hanyou InuYoukai? I hope you are doing well and I hope you are happy. I miss you all so much, you most of all. You were my best friend, my first love, my first heart break but I would not change anything because I love you. Rest in peace Inuyasha" 

Kagome moved to the next marker which she gave to Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "Hey Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku. I miss you guys and your funny antics I am really happy I had the chance to meet such great Ookami youkai as yourselves. Hey Kouga I guess I am not your onna anymore huh? ha ha ha I am sorry I could not resist. I hope the 3 of you lived well and had many pups, Rest in peace brothers." Kagome said while she whispered the last part. 

Kagome moved to the next marker which she gave to Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin. They were never close but towards the end he was there. He even saved Kagome once while in the final battle, she would not be alive right now if not for him. "hello Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin, Jaken I know we were never really close but I thought it was only fair that I set up a place for you guys as well. I refused to let all the sacrifices made by any of us to go on forgotten. I know you probably would not appreciated it but I don't care so there! ha ha hawell anyway I wanted to thank you again for saving me that day it was a surprise when I actually seen whom it was that saved my hid ha ha ha imagine my surprise when I saw none other then you. I knew you were not all that evil, you couldn't be, someone totally evil would not have cared for a ningen child as good as you had. She loved you dearly. Well rest in peace Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome said before switching to the next person on the marker. 

"hi Rin, I hope you are ok. I know we never really got a good chance to get to know one another but I wanted to just say hi and to let you know you were not forgotten. Rest in peace Rin." Kagome said before switching to the last on the marker. 

"Jaken, we never got along but I thought you deserved a place near your master. Well there is not much I could say to you other than rest in peace Jaken" Kagome said before she stood and took one last long look at each of the markers of her long lost friends. 

Kagome walked back into her childhood home and went to have a relaxing bath before she went and packed her things for her flight back to the United States tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter2_

_"Talk"'Thoughts'__I :: Flashbacks /I_actionOokami - WolfNingen - HumanYoukai - DemonYouki - Demon energy / auraOnna WomanHanyou - Half demonHotaru - FireflySengoku Jidai - Feudal Era**b 0ooo0 /b** - Scene Change or POV Switch

**b Chapter TwoBack in America /b**

The flight back was uneventful she slept most of the way; it was a plus to have a private jet to pick you up. Kagome's record company had her busy almost every day until this party she was to sing at; they wanted her to get some publicity for her new album. Kagome was never too thrilled about this but it could have been worse. 'Going to a club is not the worst of jobs.' she thought as she remembered that tomorrow night she had to go to the new V.I.P night club called 'Danger Zone' to sing at least one song for the opening party. It was the price you pay for fame.

**b 0ooo0 /b**

The sun had set and Kagome waited in her high-rise condo for the limo to pick her up and take her to the club. She was dressed in a black tight shirt that was very low cut and short, it was a party shirt. She also wore a short leather skirt and black lace up heels to top off her outfit.

I RING RING /I

Kagome's cell phone rang from inside of her small black purse. "Hello?" her soft sensual voice sounded over the phone to the caller.

"Kagome is that you?" the voice of Taylor a member of her band asked.

"Yes Taylor what's up?" she asked kind of worried as to why he would call knowing she was scheduled to be somewhere in a few hours.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still going to that club?" he asked and waited silently for her reply.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the limo, why?" Kagome replied.

"Well do you want a date, so you are not fed to the ookami alone?" a soft chuckle sounded through the phone.

Taylor and Kagome use to be something of an item, but it did not last long. He cared for her deeply but he knew that there was something holding her back and when he asked she had simply said that he would not understand and that was it. He wanted to understand so bad, he loved her. She was always so distant they were never intimate. 'Not because of lack of trying.' he thought sourly to himself. He wanted nothing more then to get lost within her, the lack of intimacy was what broke their relationship. She had said that she was unable to give that part of herself to him and maybe he should look elsewhere for it, and that was how they broke up. Before that talk it was an argument about how she never wanted to have sex with him and that was when she said that.

She sighed quietly, "Yeah I guess if you don't mind, we can go as friends." she said in a low tone.

Taylor really was a nice guy but she could not bring herself to give her body to someone who could never know her fully. If she ever told him or anyone for that matter they would lock her up and throw away the key, a straightjacket was not something she wanted to add to her wardrobe any time soon. So off course she broke it off because she realized she could never love him, she found that males from her time were entirely too boring. 'Or is it ningen in general? Could it be that I do not like the males from my time because they are all ningen?' that was a question worth pondering. Not that it would matter any because youkai no longer exist in her time. 'Unless they are all in hiding.' she thought as she heard a beep from the intercom.

I Beep Beep Beep /I

"Taylor I have to go someone is at the door I think it is the limo. So I will see you later?" she asked

"Yeah I'll meet you inside the club, I'll even sing with ya. Well c-ya bye." he said while she hung up the phone.

She walked towards her front door and pressed the intercom button "Hello?" she asked.

"Ms. Higurashi-san? Your limo is here." a young man's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Ok be right down." she said releasing the button and grabbing her purse from the couch and walked out the front door.

b 0ooo0 /b

A crowd of screaming people waited in a line to enter the new club, the limo stopped at the front of the doors. The driver walked around to open the car door so she could exit, he stood calmly awaiting the outburst of screaming fans he knew was coming. He knew who the young woman was, how could he not? She was voted number one new singer of the year and nominated world's sexiest eligible bachelorette, that in and of itself was a big feat. Not to mention being the lead singer in Hotaru. Kagome shifted to allow easy exit, she knew that this was the most important part of the whole night. If she tripped and fell on her face it would be plastered all over the news, such an embarrassment. So slowly she allowed one foot to touch the road while shifting to allow her other. Once both feet were firmly on the ground she stood and began to walk towards the front doors smiling and waving at her fans. She stopped to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures then she went through the front door, the bouncer already knew who she was.

She was surprised when she walked into the club, 'You could barely hear the noise outside of here but it is so loud.' she thought as she allowed her ears to adjust to the volume. As soon as she entered the main area she took a look around. 'Not bad.' she thought as she saw the huge dance floor and the comfortable looking seats. Once she was satisfied with her little look she began her trek to the V.I.P room where she would relax before the show.

b 0ooo0 /b

I Knock Knock /I

The sound of someone knocking at his door disrupted his thoughts, sitting behind his mahogany desk the silver haired golden eyed male looked towards the door, "Enter." his cool baritone voice echoed within his large office.

He watched as one of his advisors walked into the office. "Mr. Taisho, Ms. Higurashi had just arrived and is waiting in the V.I.P room until it is time for her show. I think it would be best for the club if you introduced yourself sir." said the young youkai after a low bow to his boss.

"No, you can go and introduce yourself as my advisor and I will watch the show from up here. You are dismissed." he said with a tone leaving no room for argument.

The young advisor scurried out of the room. 'Damn that guy is scary.' he thought as he walked towards the V.I.P room. He was rather excited with meeting the beautiful lead singer in Hotaru and he could barely suppress his giddiness. He was not a youkai that was attracted to ningen but she was different, he could not explain it, but he could feel it. He would put aside his slight dislike of ningen to be with her, 'To be with her does not mean I have to like all ningen.' he thought to himself after realizing that no matter how wonderful a ningen would be he could not totally get rid of his dislike; Especially not when he and his kind were forced into hiding by lesser beings.

Sesshomaru watched his advisor leave after he dismissed him and let out an inaudible sigh 'I miss the days when I did not have to mingle with ningen on a daily basis.' he thought as he looked out of a big window that overlooked the dance floor below.

Days like this made him remember how things used to be, when he was free to be himself, a youkai. He was 1200 years old and still unmated. Youkai females were almost all killed off 150 years after the defeat of the hanyou Naraku. The females alive today were young, most were barely into adulthood but none caught his attention. He wanted a mate who was aware of how thing used to be, someone who was alive when youkai ruled the lands. There were no onna-youkai alive that were worthy to be his mate, they were all too pampered and had no clue how to utilize the power given to them by birth. He needed heirs that would be suitable enough to take over the legacy of his and his parents. He, his hanyou half brother, and his daughter were the only surviving youkai of his clan. To keep his clan alive he needed to mate an Inu Youkai female but there were none left alive, or a powerful miko who could absorb enough of his youki to provide him with a full blood inu heir who would not be half something else. When the majority of youkai died off it marked the end of the miko. A shrine maiden no longer needed spiritual powers to be a miko now-a-days, and the last miko who would have been powerful enough would have been long dead by now. He had not seen or heard of his brother's wench since the defeat of Naraku, and since Inuyasha mated someone else he just assumed that she was dead.

A war had broken out between the youkai and ningen populations; even though youkai were stronger they were greatly outnumbered. The youkai population was forced into hiding after the near extinction of their kind, hiding in the shadows and killing any ningen they came across. As the time passed the villages grew into small cities and the forest was near eliminated, most remaining youkai fled the area to new lands. Forced into hiding was bad enough but he would not run away like a coward; so he was forced to adapt to the coming times. The surviving youkai stayed in the background not getting involved in ningen affairs so when the wars came they left, only to return when they were over. He like most used that time to travel the world and gained quite the impressive antique collection which he sold to help make a living. In the early 1900's he had come to America and stayed, it was not as overpopulated as Japan had been at the time, so he was content. As time went on he decided that he would stay, there were more lands and forest than in Japan.

There was a whole underground youkai society and he was one of the eldest youkai alive, other than the other ruling parties. He, his brother, a wolf, and a panther youkai were the four rulers of the youkai kind, all currently residing within New York City.

b 0ooo0 /b

Kagome was sitting at a table drinking a fuzzy navel when a young man with shoulder length black hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to her table.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he asked his deep voice and piercing gaze all directed towards her.

"Yes," Kagome said in reply to the man's question.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Ezekiel." the young man stated as he put out his hand to shake hers, which she accepted graciously.

"Nice to meet you Ezekiel, I am Kagome." she replied as the man smiled and she gasped then looked to the hand within hers and her eyes widened. "Youkai." she whispered almost too low for him to hear… almost.

When he had smiled she saw his fangs which caused her to double check and looked down to his hands which both housed sharp claws. She whispered the word to which she knew he was and her aura spiked in reflex, the youkai holding her hand hissed.

"What the?!" he said sounding truly shocked. "What are you?" he asked Kagome looking at her wearily. When her aura spiked it kind of singed his hand.

He was young and therefore had never met a miko before.

"Me? I should ask you youkai." she said low enough for only him to hear her in her native tongue. She watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Wh- what did you say?" he asked trying to make sure he heard her right because there was no way a ningen would know what he was.

"I do not feel like repeating myself. You heard me correctly, and as to what I am, I am known as a Miko. But my specific title that other older youkai may know would be Miko no Shikon." she replied fully expecting him to know what that meant… Which he did.

"No way! I had heard stories about her and you are far too young and unmistakably ningen to be the same onna." he replied confidently while calling her bluff.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am she, traveling companion to the inu hanyou Inuyasha. If you did not know him then surely you would know of him he was half brother to Lord of the western lands in Sengoku Jidai. Surely you would know him, if any are still alive it would surely be him, he was after all the strongest youkai in all Japan. I happen to know this firsthand, not many youkai could stand up to my powers of purification but he could with ease." she paused for a moment "Well, that was before I trained my powers." she finished the last part in a low tone as if speaking to herself (which she was)."

"You say you know this lord of the west?" he asked curiously

"Yes but anyway how is it I could not sense your youki? I could see through your illusion just fine but I cannot sense your youki." she asked, she had to know it would bug her for the rest of her life if she did not.

He cocked his head as if trying to decide how much he should tell her. "It is under bindings." he replied, that was all he was willing to share but to Kagome it was enough she understood what he meant.

"I see, well you should strengthen your illusion because anyone with a dime's worth of spiritual powers could see right through it with no problem." she offered her advice, "But then again I am probably the only one alive with enough spiritual powers too see it." she said with a shrug.

He knew there was something different he just did not know she was this different and he needed to tell his boss and soon. "Well, I will allow you to get ready for your show, good luck." he said shaking her hand one last time as the male ningen from her group just walked up to them.

b 0ooo0 /b

Once he left the company of the girl he quickly made his way back up to the office of his boss. He knew his boss would want to know right away if what she said was true then she would know him. As he reached the door he knocked

I KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK /I

He added the extra knock for good measure, he was worried or excited he could not decide. "ENTER." a deep voice sounded from the other side of the door and he opened it and walked inside closing the door behind him.

"This had better be good to interrupt me after I had dismissed you Ezekiel." Sesshomaru said coolly clearly irritated by all the disruptions.

"Sorry sir, but I found out something important about Ms. Higurashi and I knew you would be interested to know." he said with a slight squeak in his voice which conveyed his excitement about the matter.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said his voice sounded with his boredom.

"She knew I was a youkai, she could see right through the illusion, sir. She said she was a miko and not just any miko but the Miko no Shikon. I knew that if what she said was the truth then she would know who you were sir because if it is her then she used to travel with Inuyasha." he finished out of breath from trying to say it all in one breath. He looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he had a strange expression on his face, disbelief. He knew his boss was not one for showing emotion and if some leaked then he had to be feeling a lot of it.

"The miko of the Shikon would be long dead by now." he said before he glanced at Ezekiel then back to the papers on his desk and waved a dismissing hand at the boy.

He could not believe that a ningen could live this long, no matter how powerful, it was impossible. Unless she mated a youkai and if she did it would have been Inuyasha. He just could not believe that someone was saying they were her, especially after he had just been thinking about her. 'Talk about coincidence." he thought before he shook his head to dispel his thoughts. There was no use dwelling on the past but he did decide to watch her show just for the hell of it. If by any chance it is her he would know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Talk"'Thoughts':: Flashbacks ::action0ooo0 - Scene Change The Song is not mine it is PussyCat Dolls - Wait a 3 Wait a Minute Sitting at the table in the V.I.P room Kagome looked at Taylor "Are you ready, it is time?" she asked while standing up. She stretched to loosen the tension in her muscles."yeah, so which one ya going do?" he asked curious to know what song she would actually sing. He watched her stretch and could not help but stare at the way her skirt rose higher and he was almost able to see the bottom of her butt cheeks."I was going to sing 'Wait a minute'." she replied while walking to a closet to store her purse for the show. She figured it was a good song to sing at a club because of the words and all."Ok then lets get the show on the road." he said following her towards the stage. He liked the song she chose because it was a good play along acting stepped through the door and walked towards the D.J "Hey you have my song 'Wait a Minute' right?" she asked and saw him nod affirmatively. "Good that's what we are singing." Then she turned and walked back out the door towards watched her from the door, "Are we ready?" he asked while taking a look at the crowd. He saw about five big burly men create a barricade so no one attempted to trample them as they performed. The lights dimmed then started flashing, the D.J's voice boomed over the stereo as the music stopped, "We have a special guest tonight to celebrate the opening of 'Danger Zone'" he announced as the song started to play. "Give it up for Hotaru!" he yelled, then the fans cheered."That's my cue." Taylor said walking through the door to begin the song. When he was upon the stage the cheering stopped and everyone watched. Taylor walked to the edge of the stage with a microphone in hand, "Everybody listen all over the world I got a story 'bout my favorite girl." he started looking out to the crowd as if telling a story and in the back ground a feminine voice could be heard "(Wait a minute)"Kagome took a deep breath as she heard Taylor's voice begin then she walked on the stage when he said story. The crowd seeing her started to cheer and she smiled at them, "Oh, my baby sexy for sure I had to have him when he walked through the door." she sang while walking up to him and running an index finger down his chest in a seductive fashion. "(Wait a minute)" the feminine background voice Kagome walked away from him he sang, "She was 'bout to drive me insane. She come with drama while I'm giving her chains." he said while lifting up a chain he was wearing and looking exasperated ."(Wait a minute)".Kagome turned "I'm focused but I'm losing control he only wants me for my body zone." she sang as she ran her hands slowly down her body while swaying her hips. "(Wait a minute)"Taylor walked towards Kagome. "Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money can't even call a player back." he said waving his hands in front of him to look put out. "(Wait a minute)"Kagome looked at him with attitude. "Boy, why you tripping like that? You think, 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" while she sang the last part she snapped her fingers and switshed her hips, her attitude saying I don't think so. "(Wait a minute)" the background voice sang as she walked away from him. "Minding my business, I was doing my dance got my attention, so I gave him a chance." while she sang she turned and Taylor was right behind her when she said, "So" she turned and pushed her rear into his groin area. "(Wait a minute)" she turned and walked towards the front of the stage to regard the crowd. "Did I mention he was buying a bar? (Yes you did) Gave him my number, he was trying so hard." she sang as she looked to the crowd then pointed towards Taylor. "(Wait a minute)" Taylor walked up to her and stood beside her."Bought me some things I didn't want… didn't need. Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees." she pushed him away from her when she sang the last part. "(Wait a minute)" "He been blowing up my phone like he know me, been leaving messages "You know what you owe me."" she sang as she made a phone with her fingers. "(Wait a minute)""Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money can't even call a player back." he sang shaking his hands like he was pissed off. "(Wait a minute)""Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" she sang switching her hips and popping her chest "(Wait a minute)"Taylor walked towards Kagome and grabbed her wrist, "Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money can't even call a player back." he said waving his hands in front of him to look put out. "(Wait a minute)"Wrenching her wrist out of his grasp she sang, "Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" she finished with a mocking raised brow. "(Wait a minute)""What is your problem daddy? Slow your roll who you think you jiving you're disturbing my flow." she sang while she dipped down low. "(Wait a minute)" "Why you be bugging like I'm some kind of hoe? Got no more questions and I want you to go, so break." she sang with attitude her body language saying get out of my face. "(Break)"Taylor began walking towards Kagome like he was on a mission "Hey, let me talk to you for a minute Shut up...shut up." he waved his hand in her face to silence her and she made a face."I love the way you strut girl, you already know but, I'm feeling like you don't want me you just after my dough." he sang while standing in front of her looking displeased."Baby, please, I'm fine I'm not one of these hoes chasing dreams not diamond rings so don't call me no more." she sang while shaking her finger in his face while her head moved with attitude. "(Wait a minute)"Taylor walked towards Kagome and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money can't even call a player back." he sang then licked her neck causing her to jump slightly and the crowd to scream. "(Wait a minute)""Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" She sang while grinding into him then suddenly stopped and walked away smirking at him over her shoulder. "(Wait a minute)"Taylor walked towards Kagome and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money can't even call a player back." he sang while he used his hand to guide her into bending over. "(Wait a minute)""Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" she sang as she stood from the position he put her in then when she sang. 'Cause you tricking you get it just like that." she grabbed his ass and squeezed. "(Wait a minute)" then pushed him away with a finger to his chest she continued. "See, I don't want your money Yeah, I seen you rolling up here in your Cadillac. But, I don't need all that it is a nice color though." she sang while swaying her hips to the beat. "(Wait a minute)" "See, I don't want your cars, I don't want your jewelry. You can't buy this, so you can keep that." she sang while shaking her finger to don't want your cars or jewelry, then grasped her breasts when she sang you cant buy this then she pointed to his groin and said the last part with a slight music stopped and Kagome and Taylor bowed to the crowd. "Thank You!" Kagome said into the microphone before turning and exiting the stage Taylor close behind her. 0ooo0 Sesshomaru heard the DJ.'s announcement and turned towards the window to get a look at the singer to see if it was in fact the miko. He watched a male come on to the stage and he waited. When he saw the onna walk on to the stage his eyes widened as a flash of a young onna in a green seifuku pointing an arrow at him flashed in his mind. 'It can't be! Its not possible.' was his only thought as he watched her flirt with the man she was singing with. This was too much, he was just thinking about her! About how he could mate her and have a full blooded pup, was this the kami's way of telling him something? What was the miko doing still alive in this time and was he the only one to know she was?What would my hanyou brother have to say about this? He stood up and placed a hand on the window as he gazed down watching her sing and dance, she looked beautiful and sexy. He did not remember her being this enticing. 'Maybe it was because she was so young? Or maybe because I have not been with a female in a very long time?' he pondered as he felt the telltale signs of an erection. He could not remember the last time he got so… excited just by looking at a woman. The miko was a sight to behold back in Sengoku Jidai, and had grown to be more amazing. A part of himself he had not felt for at least a century started to stir and his blood began to boil, he had not felt so alive since Sengoku Jidai. He suspected it had something to do with her and her connection to that time. There were not many youkai still alive who had lived in Sengoku Jidai and most of them were males or mated females.

Turning away from the window he sat back at his desk 'I wonder what Inuyasha would do if he learned his beloved miko was alive? He just mated to about 50 years ago. What about the wolf? His mate died a long time back, hm…' he mused as he shuffled through the mail on his desk until he came to one with the seal of the eastern lands, it was a wolf head. 'Thinking of the wolf.' he thought as he opened the envelope, he was surprised to see it was an invitation to a birthday party for his daughter. He was going to just throw it away until he noticed who would be performing at this party. It was Kagome, he doubted the wolf knew but this was not a show he would miss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Talk"'Thoughts'_:: Flashbacks ::_action**0ooo0** - Scene Change

**Chapter FourPreparations**

Fumiko was bouncing off the walls in excitement screaming "My party is today and Hotaru will be singing there" repeatedly it was grinding on Kouga's last nerve. He did not even know who this group was or even heard them sing. He was not one for the music of this era, well that is not totally true he just had no time for it. His daughter however was a different story all together.

What surprised Kouga most of all was the RSVP he received from Sesshomaru, he thought for sure that the stoic youkai lord would decline. He had to send an invitation to all the lords and ladies of the region as a formality but he did not expect him to except. Now it looks like all 4 lords will be present at the party, he hoped that they could keep the peace at least until the ningen group left.

Kouga was outside right now in his vast back yard, he did not expect the party list to be so full 'thank kami that I have a huge yard' he thought chuckling dryly to himself. He has been at it all morning, assigning were to place the portaparties ß(sp?) he had arranged for 2 of them to be sent and wanted to make sure they were placed a good smelling distance away from the party itself. He hired party planners to set up the chairs and the stage for the D.J and the Group to perform on. There were multiple tables with large tents over it to shield the food and eating areas. He stood back and watched as the planners ran around like chickens with their heads cut off with all the last minute preparations for the party.

He could not believe how fast the months flew by, and now soon the guests will be arriving

**0oooo0**

Inuyasha was no better off then Kouga when it came to an excited teen. He and his mate had to bring her to the mall a WHOLE month prior to the party because she 'just had to have the perfect outfit to meet Hotaru' he did not understand it! His mate told him that the group was quiet famous and the lead singer was nominated for awards, 'baka awards, who cares if she is 'the world's sexiest eligible Bachelorette, or that she was voted number one new singer of the year.' he thought with a shake of his head. He could remember the day the winner were chosen for the baka awards, his home was like a made house.

_:: Flashback :: _

_Inuyasha, his mate and his daughter were all sitting in the family room of the home he purchased when he and his mate first mated. The T.V was stationed on the MTV Music Awards, thanks to the whining and big doe eyed begging of his daughter. When the nomination came up for the group Hotaru he had been in the kitchen to get himself a drink when he heard the happy cheering of his daughter. _

"_YES! YES! YES! They WON! WOO HOO!" she screamed jumping up and down on the family room floor as her mother smiled and laughed at her. _

"_What is this all about Kimiko?" ask an irritated Inuyasha while walking back into the family room. When he looked at the TV they had already changed to a new category. _

"_Hotaru WON! They won it! I knew they would, they are so awesome! She is so awesome!" she said with a happy smile while clapping her hands enthusiastically. "OH I have to call Fumiko and find out if she seen it or not!" she said before she bounced out of the room to the phone then retreated to her bedroom. _

_:: End Flashback ::_

He could not believe all the fuss she had made over that, and now that she will see her and possibly meet her in person she is even more so out of it.

"I just cant wait until it is over" Inuyasha said out loud to himself, because there was no one listening to him. His mate was up in there daughters room helping her get dressed. He did not understand why she would need special hair just to see a ordinary ningen.

Finally after 2 hours they were ready to go to the party!

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru was not so much excited but anxious, he could not wait to see the looks on his hanyou half brothers face when he sees his koishii miko singing. There were a few things in the Taiyoukai's life that caused him to laugh or smile but imagining the look on both Inuyasha and Kouga's face he would see, he could not help the amused chuckle that sounded out of his throat. 'This is going to be amusing' he thought as he pulled on a pair of black trousers.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome would be just as if not more surprised then the mutt or the ookami. He was determined to go there early so he could make sure he was there to witness the looks on there faces. "this is going to be a day none of them would forget" he said to himself with a chuckle at his personal joke. He doubted they would find this so funny 'especially Inuyasha' but he was known for having a twisted sense of humor.

Sesshomaru was not one to fuss over looks because it came quiet natural to him, but since this was a special occasion he actually tried to look good. Which resulted in him looking exceptional. He always knew he was a good looking youkai, that was nothing new to him. However if he wanted to stand out he would have to try considering how much the miko loved his brother in the past.

Grabbing the gift from his kitchen table he headed to his car. It would take him about an hour to drive there from where he currently was.

**0oooo0**

Kagome sat in the salon getting her hair and nails done for the event she was hired for, her record company would not allow anything less. She already knew what she was to perform for the party so had to dress accordingly. She hated the pre show rush she had to endure before the private or tour concerts it was a hassle. She was thankful that Taylor would take care of speaking with the parents to tell us where we will perform. She wanted to hurry up and get it done and leave, not that she had anything better to do because she didn't. but she hated being mauled by groups of obsessed fans. She figured she would sign some autographs after the show for the birthday girl then leave as soon as she was able.

Once she was through with the salon her limo brought her home to change into her outfit for the party. She was wearing a light pink shirt that ties around the neck and bares her shoulders, it also bares her upper back and belly button. With blue jean shorts that rode low on her hips and a pair of pumps to match.

Finally she was ready to go to that party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Talk"'Thoughts'_:: Flashbacks ::_action**0ooo0** - Scene Change

**Chapter FiveIt's Time to Party!**

The sounds of dozens of excited teens filled the air. All the teens where waiting for one person, the one they came to see. A black limo rolled up the drive way of the huge mansion. They parked as close to the grass they could, without being actually on it. The men following in a van came out and started to unpack all the items.

Kagome sat in the back with Tyler, George (the drummer), and Jenna the backup singer, they were trying to decide who would 'meet the parents', they hated that part of private gigs. The parents always tried to set one of them up with their single daughter or son.

Knowing this Taylor spoke "I will go to this one alright?" he asked feigning exasperation. He did not want to give anyone the opportunity to try and hook someone up with Kagome; he still had not given up hope on her yet.

A series of relieved sighs could be heard before a chorus of light laughter. It was amusing, it was like that part was the worst, and everyone was happy they got out of doing it.

The rest of the group stood around the van to prepare themselves as Taylor left to speak to the one who booked them.

"Hey Kagome, Which songs are you going to do?" asked Jenna she always did like to know the show before she stepped on stage.

Kagome looked at Jenna "I think I will start off with 'Milkshake' then 'Girlfriend' and maybe 'Buttons' for last." she replied while glancing around; she noticed the teens had finally figured out who just arrived. "Ah, looks like we are starting soon." she said mostly to herself.

Taylor walked into the back of the home following the roadies, he found a man pointing where to setup so he walked over him "Hello you must be Mr. Wolf, correct?" he asked while holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Kouga looked at the man then his hand "Yes I am he." he replied as he shook the man's hand."Great, I only wanted to notify you that Hotaru has arrived and will perform soon." he stated before thanking the man and walking back towards the van.

After the ningen left Kouga walked towards the back of the yard towards the tree line. He was surprised to find that not only had Inuyasha and Shippo showed up but so did Sesshomaru. "The band is here, if you stay back here it won't be so loud. You will still hear it though." he told them while crossing his arms over his chest watching the band walk on stage.

They could not see faces so clear from the distance they were currently at. Sesshomaru glanced at his half brother and the ookami to see if there was a reaction, none was received. 'Maybe they can't see her so well.' he thought shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

When Taylor had arrived back at the van he had told them all to head to the stage and setup for the show. The group walked the 'safe way' free of screaming fans. "I just can't wait until this is over" said Kagome with a sigh, she really hated gatherings like this.

Agreeing nods were her responses from the other group members. Once they reached the stage area they all walked upon it one by one Kagome being last. They all took their respective positions and tested their instruments.

The noise of the group testing the instruments caught the attention of the party goers and they all stood in front of the gate awaiting the start. Stepping up to the lead Kagome spoke, her voice sounded through the speakers due to the headset mic to make it easier to move about. "Taylor you can sit this one out we will start with 'Milkshake'" with the end of her statement the crowd screamed.

They were all in the back when the voice of the lead singer sounded, it was not the voice that made them pause it was when Inuyasha made a face first plunge into the ground. "What the fuck was that InuKuro?!" Asked Kouga looking Inuyasha in a hole that flashed a memory.

Inuyasha was stunned; he heard the word and the next thing he knew he was kissing dirt. 'That has not happen since…' his thought fading at he whispered a word that excited as much as it scared him. "Kagome!" He heard her begin to sing and ran to the front to look at her, to make sure it was her.

Kouga heard the one word that caused his heart to stop. He had seen her use that command on Inuyasha before, he could never forget what he looked like after she sat him. The one name seemed to throw him from his stupor, his woman was back! He could think of nothing else as he followed after Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed; he knew they would act like idiots.

**0oooo0**

Song belongs to Kelis - Milkshake -

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you,But I have to charge_

Kagome began singing while shaking her 'thang' (ß I could not resist, lol), she did not see Inuyasha and Kouga emerge from the crowd and look up at her in awe and disbelief.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you,But I have to charge_

Kagome continued singing and dancing for the crowd oblivious to the specific audience she now held.

_I know you want it,The thing that makes me,What the guys go crazy lose their minds,The way I wind,I think its time_

She sang while she swayed her hips sensually allowing her hands to run up and down her hips like a lover's caress.

_Lala-lalala,Warm it -lalala,The boys are waiting_

She continued while swishing her hips

_Lala-lalala,Warm it -lalala,The boys are waiting_

Still she danced and sang never once noticing the very being she had yearned to see for years.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you,But I have to charge(repeat)I can see your on it,You want me to teach theeTechniques that freaks these boys,It can't be bought,Just know, thieves get caught,Watch if your smart,_

She began to move sexily swaying her hips.

_Lala-lalala,Warm it -lalala,The boys are waitingLala-lalala,Warm it up,Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting,My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you,But I have to charge _

_She walked to the front of the stage. _

_Oh, once you get involved,Everyone will look this way-so,You must maintain your charm,Same time maintain your halo,Just get the perfect blend,Plus what you have within,Then next his eyes are squint,Then he's picked up your scentLala-lalala,Warm it -lalala,The boys are waitingLala-lalala,Warm it up,Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting,My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you,But I have to charge, _

_**0oooo0**_

_Inuyasha stood there, still and shocked, he couldn't believe it. It was Kagome, she only looked a few years older than the last time he had seen her._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Talk"'Thoughts':: Flashbacks_action_**0ooo0** - Scene Change

**Song - Evanescence - Wake Me Up InsideParts with (…) are the parts that Taylor sings**

**Chapter SixThe Past **

The band stood on stage discussing what would be the next song when Kagome decided that a slower song might be a good change. "I was thing about the song I wrote a few years back called wake me up. What do you think?" she asked knowing they would agree to the request.

And they did.

Taylor and Kagome walked up to the front of the stage because it is a duet and began to speak to the crowd. "The next song will be one I wrote a few years back. I hope you like it." When she finished the music started to play as she closed her eyes to get ready for the emotional drain it would cause her.

Taylor watched Kagome as she spoke to the crowd hoping that she knows what she is doing. This song was written during the time she was mourning the loss of her friends and the breakup with her boyfriend.

Opening her eyes Kagome took a deep breath "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" She began as her eyes scanned the crowd to gauge their reaction to the song. "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." Kagome almost swallowed her tongue as a very familiar set of eyes connected with hers. There he was the one being she thought never to see again… Inuyasha.

"(Wake me up)" Taylor sang after she finished her part.

"Wake me up inside." She continued even though she felt like a zombie all the while never once taking her sights off Inuyasha.

"(I can't wake up)" Taylor added while Kagome immediately after sang "Wake me up inside."

"(Save me)" "Call my name and save me from the dark." "(Wake me up)" "Bid my blood to run." "(I can't wake up)" "Before I come undone." "(Save me)" "Save me from the nothing I've become." While Kagome sang her part of the chorus her eyes never once had left Inuyasha as his never once left hers.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life." She gave the staring at Inuyasha contest a brake to see who it was standing next to him and she could not stop the smile that reached her face as she saw yet another friend from a long time past… Kouga.

"(Wake me up)" "Wake me up inside." "(I can't wake up)" "Wake me up inside." "(Save me)" "Call my name and save me from the dark." "(Wake me up)" "Bid my blood to run." "(I can't wake up)" "Before I come undone." "(Save me)" "Save me from the nothing I've become… Bring me to life." "(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)" "Bring me to life." Kagome had a strange feeling that things from this day foreword would never be the same again.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead."

"(All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)" "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything." "(Without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here. There must be something more)" "Bring me to life." "(Wake me up)" "Wake me up inside." "(I can't wake up)" "Wake me up inside." "(Save me)" "Call my name and save me from the dark." "(Wake me up)" "Bid my blood to run." "(I can't wake up)" "Before I come undone." "(Save me)" "Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life." "(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)" "Bring me to life"

As the song ended Kagome decided they would take a short break because she did not know if she could handle being so close to him after all these years and be unable to talk to him. "We are taking a short break and when we return we will sing the last song. Have a nice night" with that she waved to the crowd and turned to speak with her band.

The group watched Kagome wondering what was up so they waited until she came "Hey guys" Kagome started "I spotted a few close friends I had not seen in years so I am going to say hi I'll be back in a few to finish concert."

The group replied with a "Ok Kagome have fun. But not too much" Taylor took this information in stride but he was curious as to who it was she knew here and he was going to mingle to find out.

Inuyasha could not believe this he did not know what to do. He was at a loss and he knew he could not do the thing he wished most to… kiss her. It was then he realize that the Ookami did not have a mate and could claim Kagome as his and he Inuyasha would have no say in the matter. He did not like that train of thought one bit so he quickly derailed it as he noticed her approaching him.

Kagome had him in her sights and she could not help it, it had been so long since she had seen the boy she loved when she was younger. She ran to him full speed ahead and jumped into his arms hugging him fiercely while sobbing like a child.

He caught her out of reflex and hugged her just as fiercely as she him. "Kagome." he whispered in her ear as he inhaled the scent he missed for five hundred years.

"Inuyasha I had missed you so much. I feared I would never see you again!" she cried before she turned her head toward him resulting in them being only centimeters from each others lips. In the past she would have turned and blushed a bright red, but this is not the past and she is no longer a child so she closed the distance between them and kissed the lips she had so longed for.

He stiffened under her assault but only for a moment before old emotions started to resurface and he returned her kiss fully. At the moment he was not thinking of his mate or his child because he had loved no other the way he loved the woman in his arms.

cough hack cough cough the sounds could be heard on the side of them and they broke apart startled with their actions.


End file.
